Pippa Cox
Pippa Cox is an assistant district attorney who is assigned to work with Special Victims Unit with cases involving children. History When SVU started investigating allegations of physical abuse of a child named Ruby Mesner, Pippa watches Detectives Benson and Amaro interview Henry, her brother. She listens as Henry accuses his nanny, Irina Janovik, of pushing Ruby down the stairs. Captain Cragen asks if he is swear able and Pippa thinks he is but it is still up to the judge. She then instructs Cragen to pick up the nanny and to return Henry and Ruby to their parents, Tom and Viola. When it discovered that Henry was the one who pushed Ruby, Pippa is reluctant to believe Henry is as troubled as she is heard without a paper trail. She listens to the detective's concerns but refuses to believe Henry should be removed from his home, with Benson vehemently objecting. Fin suggests letting Henry talk to a shrink to get the DA off their back and Pippa consents to that. Pippa starts to reconsider after Henry set the family's apartment on fire to kill his mom and sister, killed his neighbor's dog, holds another kid hostage, and shoots Amaro. Pippa informs the parents that Henry will be charged with juvenile delinquency and sent to juvie. ( : "Born Psychopath") When a famous music teacher named Jackie Walker is accused of molesting a boy, Pippa arrives at the precinct to discuss the case. She questions the motives of one of the boys, Jonah Allen, and tells the detectives to get his father and question him. After some additional interviews, Pippa finds Jonah's story credible and finds enough for probable cause to search for a device Jackie supposedly used on them. Detective Rollins cautions against this since there is no history of prior abuse and the medical exam is inconclusive. She also brings that if he is stained by this, it will never go away and Pippa coldly states that they will continue the search. When the police find evidence implicating Jackie, Rollins is still skeptical. Eventually, Pippa agrees that his case won't get past a judge without another victim. They eventually find another boy named Cooper Burns and he tells a similar story coupled with more evidence. Pippa subsequently has Jackie arrested and arraigns him and the judge sets bail at one million dollars. Eventually, more children come forward, claiming Jackie touched them. As a result, Pippa confers with everyone. After it is discovered that Jonah and Connor were coached by their sisters to accuse Jackie, Pippa appears in court again, asks for a dismissal of all charges, and apologizes to Jackie and his family. ( : "Dissonant Voices") When a boy named Nicky Moore is sold to a child broker in Connecticut by his adoptive mother, she meets with Benson and Deputy Commisioner Hank Abraham to discuss plans for a trial. Pippa informs them that Connecticut has laws that make what the mother did legal, but Abraham refuses to accept that and demands they continue to work the case. Benson agrees and manages to work that since the father didn't consent, they can look for the kid on that premise. Abraham issues an AMBER alert on Nicky despite Pippa pointing out the legal issues with that. She later accompanies Benson to confront one of the kidnappers, Alexa Pearson, after she gives up the locations of the children. Pippa and Benson show her that her supposedly paralyzed husband can walk and tells Alexa to help herself. Alexa gives them Roger's location and they eventually find Nicky. Pippa talks with Abraham and Benson about chairing the Pearsons and finding homes for the other children, including a baby boy. Pippa and Benson later testify in family court about the baby's circumstances and make a motion to make the baby a ward of the state. ( : "Wednesday's Child") Pippa later served as corporation counsel for the boy, named Baby Boy Doe, after his current foster family separates from him and Pippa moves that he be removed. While Judge Ruth Linden wonders if he will find a family, Pippa expresses hope that they will. Benson asks her if she can visit him; Pippa doesn't think it would be a problem and points her to the baby's case worker. She later visits the 16th Precinct when they arrest the baby's mother Ellie, informs Benson of the baby's paternity, and reveals his name as Noah. Pippa later appears in court again when Ellie is killed and listens as the judge declares Noah a ward of the state. She is later shocked when the judge grants custody to Benson. ( : "Spring Awakening") She is later called after two girls confess to stabbing another girl named Zoe Harris. She watches Perry's confession and states she isn't competent to stand trial. While Benson argues that this is a con, Pippa is convinced it is not an act. Pippa orders a psych veal after they can't find any additional evidence proving she knew what she was doing. In family court, Pippa asks Perry on the stand if she understands stabbing Zoe was wrong. However, Perry continues pointing at Glasgowman as the one responsible. Cox directs her to answer but all she says is his partners will kill her and everyone else involved and the judge stops the questioning. Perry is sentenced to a juvenile psychiatric facility while her partner, Zoe's sister Mia, is released into the custody of her parents. ( : "Glasgowman's Wrath") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'': **Season 14: "Born Psychopath" **Season 15: "Dissonant Voices" • "Wednesday's Child" • "Spring Awakening" **Season 16: "Glasgowman's Wrath" Category:SVU Characters Category:Assistant District Attorneys Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Females